Friendly Wager
by redsandman99
Summary: John has a proposition for his lover.


**A/N: I meant to write this ages ago. I really did. This was done by request for Debwood-1999. Hope you enjoy!**

…

"I've got a wager for you."

His lover, who had been intently watching the television up until this point, glanced over in his direction. "Oh really?" he asked, his eyebrows going up to convey his interest. "What kind of wager?"

John grinned, glad that Bret was interested in hearing what he had to say. They were watching the Olympics at the moment and the United States was taking on Canada in a hockey game, which meant that Bret had been in his special hockey zone the moment the game started. John had been watching too but he hadn't been getting into it the way Bret had. Of course, he wasn't about to say that any time soon. The last time he had told a Canadian he wasn't really interested in hockey, Adam had slapped him with a Bible and told him to stop uttering such blasphemy. "Look, I know you're cheering for Canada to win-"

"Of course," Bret confirmed. "I would be a terrible Canadian if I didn't."

"-and I'm cheering for USA to win-"

"You rat bastard," Bret said, his voice totally deadpan so it was hard for even John to tell whether he was joking or not. "If I wasn't so against domestic violence I would pimp slap you."

John was a little taken aback by that statement. "Pimp slap? Since when do you pimp slap?"

"Since Nattie showed me how much fun it is," Bret replied. "I got Hunter really good a couple days ago. You should have seen the look on his face…" He reminisced for a moment before shaking his head. "So about that wager…"

"It's simple really," John said, making a mental note to ask Hunter about the pimp slapping incident when he saw him again. "If my country wins, you have to do whatever I tell you to for the rest of the night. And if your country wins, I have to do the same for you."

Bret smirked. "That's it?"

"That's it," John confirmed.

"Oh Cena, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Bret stretched out in his chair and turned his attention back to the television. "Your country is going down."

John shook his head and started watching the game again. "In your dreams Hart. USA rules all. Get with the program and all will be well."

_One hour later_

John sighed as he followed Bret into the kitchen. "You know that wasn't a fair game you know. I think uh…my players were sick or something. Like really really sick and-"

"Canada rules all John," Bret said smugly. He let go of John's wrist so he could take off his leather jacket and drape it over the chair. "Get with the program and all will be well."

John frowned, trying to contain his pout as best as he could. He did not appreciate his own words being used against him, especially when he had been planning on having all sorts of fun with his lover. "Your program stinks," he declared.

"You won't think so soon," Bret informed him. He folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "Off with your shirt."

John rolled his eyes and took it off. "That's the tone you're going to take with me?"

"Shorts too," Bret said, answering that question with another order.

John sighed and did what he was told. "Boxers too?" he guessed. That was the next logical order after all.

Bret shook his head before stepping forward and kissing John roughly. John groaned, eagerly kissing back. He tried to take control of the situation but Bret shoved him up against the table and shook his head. "That's not how this is going to work tonight Johnny," he said, his voice going raspy as John arched his hips and grinded their groins together.

"It's not?" John asked, licking his lips and staring at Bret lustfully. "It'll be fun though."

Bret chuckled. "It would but I've got big plans for you." He stripped himself of his own shirt before kissing John again, his lips eventually making a trail over to John's ear. "You're going to be submissive to me all night long," he whispered, nipping at John's earlobe playfully.

John licked his lips. Despite his earlier disappointment, he was liking the sound of this idea. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well then, I guess we better get straight to it, shouldn't we?" He put his hands on Bret's waist and pushed him back until he was up against the counter. Bret started to object until he saw that John was getting down on his knees and getting his belt off in record time. "A little eager are we?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe," John replied. He yanked down Bret's jeans, raising his eyebrows when he didn't find anything underneath them. "Where are your underwear?" he asked as he helped his lover step out of the denim garment.

"Eh, I forgot," Bret said with a shrug. "Is that a problem?"

"It would have been if you had gone out in public," John muttered.

Bret chuckled at that. "Such a prude Johnny."

"I'm not a prude," John said defensively. He wrapped his hand around the base of Bret's cock and stroked it a couple of times. "Would a prude do this?" He eagerly took as much of Bret's dick in his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around it as hard as he could. Bret groaned loudly and grabbed on to John's shoulders, digging his nails into them and leaving little half moon marks behind.

"Not a prude huh?" Bret watched John with lustful eyes, his knees buckling as John sucked him eagerly. "Yeah, just keep living in your world of denial baby. I-oh fuck do that again."

John happily deep throated Bret again, this time zig zagging his tongue around as he brought his head back up. He was trying to keep his throat relaxed just in case Bret decided to start thrusting, but Bret quickly made it clear that he had other plans.

"Up," Bret ordered, grabbing on to John's arms and pulling him up to his feet. "Up up up."

John licked his lips and pouted just a bit. "You don't want me to finish?"

"Oh you're going to help me finish, there's no doubt about that," Bret said as he pushed John down back first on the table. "But you can make me cum with that mouth of yours later." He grabbed his shorts and put his hand in the front pocket, pulling out a small tube of lube.

"You keep that on you all the time?" John asked, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as he watched Bret drizzle a generous amount on his fingers.

"Of course. I learned a long time ago it's always best to be prepared." Bret rubbed his fingers together and then climbed on the table so he could kiss John. John was so distracted by the kiss that he didn't notice where Bret's fingers were going until two of them slipped into his ass and started probing for his prostate. "Oh fuck," John groaned, his body jerking involuntarily when Bret managed to find it.

Bret grinned as he started scissoring his fingers apart, making sure John got all nice and stretched. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked, probing at John's prostate some more.

John nodded as he moaned loudly. It did feel good-but not as good as something else would. "You can just….oooh…" He lost track of what he was saying as Bret's skillful fingers worked him up into being a writhing, moaning mess.

Bret grinned and kissed John's neck. "I think you were just about to beg me to fuck you."

John nodded along, ready to agree to just about anything at this point.

"Say it Johnny," Bret ordered, nipping at John's collarbone. "Come on, I want to hear the words…"

"Fuck me," John gasped out, pleading with Bret with his eyes. "Fuck me hard."

Bret grinned and pecked John on the lips. "Good boy." He withdrew his fingers before quickly pushing his entire length into John's tightness, stopping so John could adjust to his size. When John began rocking his hips, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in sharply.

"Oh God!" John moaned, wrapping his legs around Bret so he could pull him closer.

"God wouldn't fuck you like this baby," Bret said, his fingers going over John's hips and thighs.

"That's a pretty…oh fuck…pretty cocky assumption," John pointed out.

"It's not when I can back it up," Bret replied. He grabbed John's hands and pinned them down above his head before thrusting in harder and faster than before, seemingly taking great delight in making John moan louder than a two dollar whore. John tried to contain himself just a little bit but he couldn't. Each and every thrust was taking him higher and higher and soon he was screaming Bret's name, his release spilling out of him so hard that his head began to spin. In the midst of his ecstasy, he could feel Bret's seed filling him completely, and he kissed the older man as he collapsed on top of him, both of them panting and gasping for breath.

"So uh…you still upset that Canada won?" Bret asked when he could finally speak.

John shook his head without hesitation. "Nah. I think things turned out just perfectly."


End file.
